Because of the ubiquitous nature of Microsoft applications in many computing environments, there is a large embedded base of Windows-based executables. Unfortunately, as hardware and software platforms continue to age, customers may avoid upgrading to newer technology because of their extensive investment in Windows-based applications and executables. Specifically, it may be difficult or not even possible to migrate these Windows-based applications and executables to a newer, more modern platform.